Tu joue trop a Final fantasy quand
by nmfrter
Summary: Un petit projet personnel qui fait bien rire. Tout ce que l'on peut faire avec FF... Si on a pas de gêne... Chapitre 4 en ligne!
1. débilités

**Voici, créé par le fond de mon esprit tordu, toutes les stupiditées ( et j'en ai fait la moitié) que l'on peut faire avec final fantasy en général ( mais surtout ff7)**

**Disclaimer: tout ce qui final fantasy ne m'appartien pas, et n'essayez pas de faire ca a la maison, c'est dangereux XD**

**Tu joues trop à Final Fantasy quand :**

-T'a tué le chien de ton ami pour 5 points d'expérience.

-Tu essaies de faire l'attaque Spiral Cut et tu échoues lamentablement.

-Tu essaie de rendre le Blitzball un vrai sport.

-Tu essaies d'équiper ton linge.

-Tu tapes un teaser sur un bâton pour utiliser le sort Thundara.

-Tu utilises un lance-flammes pour faire Firaga.

-Tu pitches des cubes de glaces pour te faire accroire que tu fais Blizaga.

-Tu mets des plumes sur des animaux morts et tu espères qu'ils vont revivre.

-Tu casses une bouteille sur ta tête en pensant que tu vas récupérer des points de vie.

-Tu te demandes combien tu as de points de vie en réalité.

-Tu apprends par cœur les répliques du jeu.

-Tu tiens des funérailles à chaque fois qu'un de tes perso meurt.

-Tu te rends à l'école avec un soutien-gorge noir, des tissus blanc passés par-dessus, avec une grande jupe bleue et un immense bâton et au milieu de la classe, tu te mets à danser pour envoyer ( inside) tes professeurs.

-Tu imprimes au-delà de 20 images de la tête de Yuna, tout bords, tout côtés, pour avoir la MEME coiffure qu'elle ( et personne ne la réussit…) .

-Tu veux t'inscrire dans l'armée et tu demande d'être inscrit sous le nom : Général Sephiroth ou lieutenant Zack.

-Tu prends un gros bout de métal avec 20 livres de tape gris dessus et fait semblant de combattre Bahamut en ayant un fond d'avent children derrière toi.

-Tu mets la tête de ta mère dans une boite.

-Tu sais par cœur l'alphabet Al-Bhed.

-Tu appelles tous ceux autour de toi par un perso de FF.

-Quand tu demande a ton prof si il y a un endroit sur notre planète ou on peut élever des chocobos..

-Quand tu te fais jeter dehors de ton appartement parce que tu fais des trous dans le mur avec la réplique de l'épée de Cloud.

-Tu apprends comment te battre en regardant les combats du jeu.

-Tu achètes une nouvelle '' armure'' a chaque fois que tu te rends dans une nouvelle ville ( genre un t-shirt de + 3 défense).

-Tu vois un lion au zoo, tu sors des plumes de ta poche et tu les donne à ton ami en disant : « C'est correct. Si je tombe sans connaissance, tu m'en jète une » Et tu saute dans la cage du lion.

-Tu coures vers une porte et tu attends devant pour qu'elle ouvre.

-Tu vas dans la maison d'un étranger et regarde voir si il n'y aurait pas quelques chose d'utile pour toi là.

-Tu cherches quelque chose tu dis : Oh… Allez, où sont mes objets?

-Tu demandes à ta mère de te donner les mêmes pouvoirs que Sephiroth.

-Tu coures dans ton sous-sol en criant dans l'espoir qu'une transition avec une musique de combat arrive.

-Ton ami coure à tes côtés et tu dis : Merde! Est passé où ma musique de course?

-A chaque fois que tu vois un animal étrange, tu sors ton épée pour le tuer.

-Dès qu'une personne dit le mot voleur tu dis : « Chasseur de trésors. Nuance! »

-Tu vois une peluche et tu es sur qu'elle est contrôlée par un Turk.

-Tu demandes à tes parents des gils pour le cinéma.

-Tu deviens paranoïaque dès qu'une personne aux yeux verts t'approche.

-Tu essaies de trouver le guide d'astuce de ta vie.

-Dès que tu vois une créature déformée, tu l'appelles Jénova.

-Tu arrêtes de te laver puisqu'ils ne le font pas dans le jeu.

-Tu ne veux plus te baigner dans un lac de peur de tomber sur un cadavre en robe rose.

-Tu demande à tout le monde te rejoindre à ta quête de sauver le monde d'une grosse météorite invoquée pour détruire le monde.

-Tu crois qu'une personne avec une lance peut te faire voyager en avion gratuitement.

-Tu essaies d'invoquer Bahamut pour qu'il détruise ton école.

-Tu fais une pose de victoire à chaque fois que tu vois que tu as bon à ton exam.

-Tu peintures ton chien en rouge et tu l'entraînes au combat et à la magie.

-Tu refuses de quitter la forêt tant et aussi longtemps que tu n'as pas trouvé le temple des anciens et n'as pas trouvé l'anti-arme de ton ennemi.

-Tu crois qu'un vrai combat se passe par tours.

-Ton ami qui n'a JAMAIS joué à FF sait tout de Sephiroth, Cloud, Vincent, Reno, Rufus…

-Tu as acheté Kingdom Hearts juste pour voir Cloud, Yuffie, Aeris…

-Tu joue mieux au Blitzball que Tidus lui-même.

-Quand tu gagnes une partie de tennis, Base-ball ou autre, tu fais tourner ta raquette au-dessus de ta tête en chantonnant la toune de victoire.

-Tu coures dans la foret avec une fausse épée en la tournant en tout sens en cirant « OMNISLASH!!!! »

-Tu crois que les poulets de la ferme voisine sont des bébés Chocobos.

-Tu vas dans une autre ville et tu vois un vieux bâtiment, tu rentres dedans en croyant que c'est le bâtiment Shinra alors que c'est un bâtiment funéraire et tu descends dans le sous-sol chercher le cercueil de Vincent.

-Quand tu vois un vieil homme aux cheveux gris et tu le suis en criant « Je le savais, t'es pas mort! » et tu appelles la police.

-Tu vois un animal mort sur le bord de la route et tu lui donne un bonbon Lifesaver en appelant ça phœnix down.

-Tu botte les fesses de quelqu'un en espérant qu'il va échapper 120 gils plus une bague anti-feu.

-Tu penses que tu peux marcher dans le feu comme Sephiroth.

-Si tu as les yeux verts, tu assumes automatiquement que tu as du Mako dans tes veines.

-Tu regardes autour de toi pour trouver un point de sauvegarde.

-Tu commences à crier « KWARK!!! » pour attirer les Chocobos.

-Tu te blesse et commence à marmonner le sort de soin niveau 3

-Tu parle avec un démon dans ta tête : Chaos- Hé hé, je suis là! Bon… Je tue le chat ou le chien… Moi- Ta gueule, on me lit en ce moment… Chaos- Même plus moyen de s'amuser…

-Tu reconnais ta table des éléments comme ça : **Cl** (Chlorine/Cloud) **Se**(Selenium/Sephiroth) **Ti**(Titanium/Tifa) **Ar**(Argon/Aeris) **Cd**(Cadmium/Cid) **Ho**(Holmium/Hojo) **Re**(Rhenium/Reno/Reeve/RedXIII) **Ru**(Ruthenium/Rude/Rufus)

**Y** (Yttrium/Yuffie) **Ba** (Barium/Barret) **Na** (Sodium/Nanaki) **V** (Vanadium/Vincent)  
**Cs** (Cesium/Cait Sith) **Te** (Tellurium/Tseng)

-Quand tu nommes ton chat Cait Sith et tu lui donne un mégaphone.

-Tu mange un hot-dog pis tu ris en te disant que Zell en a pas eu aujourd'hui.

-En anglais, ta dissertation se pose sur soins curatifs ou les sorts d'attaques.

-À l'halloween, tous ceux qui portent des chapeaux pointus sont pour toi Vivi.

-Tu vois un cactus et tu as peur qui fasse l'attaque milles aiguilles.

-Une créature verte avec un couteau de boucher avance vers toi et tu es la seule personne qui la voit.

-Le nom de ton enfant est Sephiroth et tu as changé légalement ton nom de famille pour Valentine.

-Tu pense que tu peux lever une épée deux fois plus large que toi et a peut près ta grandeur et conduire sécuritairement une moto tout en l'ayant en main.

-Tu loades la toune de Sephiroth et tu la lance en criant à ta colloque que Sephy-sama est dans le salon (ou salle d'ordi).

-T'a pleuré quand Vincent Valentine a raconté sa triste histoire.

-Tu arrêtes de jouer, tu te places devant un miroir et tu vois ton personnage favori à la place de ton reflet.

-À chaque fois qu'une chanson d'amoureux passe à la radio, tu imagine Cloud et Aeris la chanter.

-Tes pouces bougent plus, mais tu as eut ton $?&#?& de chocobo doré… en moins de 4 heures…

-Tu considères de t'acheter une matéria noire sur Ebay…

-Tu peux réciter les dialogues et les choix alternatifs du jeu…

-Tu as presque tous les costumes et tu les mets tous les jours.

-Tout tes persos sont a 99 de level mais leurs stats continuent de monter malgré cela…

-Ton ordi est appelé Jénova et que tu as une pic du météore avec un néon vert sur ta fenêtre…

-Tu te rends compte que tu as déjà fait la moitié des choses écrite ici.

-Tu cotes tout selon Final fantasy.

-Tu chante l'hymne nationale américaine mais tu changes le America par Midgar, le God par Shinra et justice for all par injustice for all.

-Quand pour tes exposés oraux tu parles des matérias, la fonction de leur couleur et les attaques de chaque invocation.

-Tu endors un bébé ou un enfant avec la chanson d'Aeris.

-La seule façon que tu prennes une boisson alcoolisée c'est que tu te dis qu'il faut être fort pour être Turk.

-Tu as transformé une colonne à Cd blanche en aquarium avec des griffes sculptées, les lumières vertes et rouge et un peu de silicone transparent et aussi du blanc. (Jénova quoi...)

* * *

_Voila! Laissez-moi des reviews et dites-moi si j suis la seule a en avoir fait parmi celle-ci!_


	2. débilité X2

-À chaque fois que tu vas dans une convention il pensent qu'enfin Square leur envoi le vrai Cloud ou Sephiroth

-À chaque fois que tu vas dans une convention il pensent qu'enfin Square leur envoi le vrai Cloud ou Sephiroth.

-Tu es insulté quand les gens te demande ton age à cause de tes cheveux argentés.

-Tu commences à dire Gils sans le vouloir à la place de dollar.

-Tu es barman et tu sors un verre appelé Mako eyes… Et c'est un immense succès.

-Quand tu cries comme une fangirl (même si tu es un gars lol) chaque fois que tu vois quelque chose qui s'y rapporte.

-Quand tu vas à une convention et tu vois une peluche de Tonberry en vente. Tu refuses de l'acheter de peur qu'elle te tue avec son couteau pendant ton sommeil.

-Quand tu regardes un feu à la t.v. et tu demandes si c'est une grosseur Fira ou Firaga.

-Quand tu te fais tatouer ton méchant favori sur le bras.

-Quand on te demande ce que tu fais en fin de semaine et la seule chose que tu réponds c'est : ''Jouer à Final Fantasy''.

-Quand tu as un hôtel pour Square Enix dans ton garde-robe.

-Quand tu as fait le tour de chaque Final Fantasy plus de dix fois.

-Tu sautes sur un poussin sans défense (et tu l'écrases) en criant : ''Let's go Chocobo !!''

-Tu penses qu'aller de l'autre côté du continent te prendra juste quelques minutes.

-Tu tues une fille que tu détestes avec une épée trop longue.

-Tu vas dans une pharmacie et tu demandes deux potions et un élixir…

-Tu essaies de marcher sur les murs comme une ninja voleuse de matéria.

-Tu demandes à ton ami de se battre avec toi avec une gunblade dans l'espoir d'avoir une cicatrice.

-Tu fais une danse de victoire pourrie en balançant une épée grande et lourde et tu essaies de la mettre dans ton dos sans te couper la jugulaire.

-Tu vas au cimetière et déterre des cercueils en pensant qu'il va y avoir un homme en cape rouge qui dort depuis trente ans pour se faire pardonner de ses pêchés et qui va se joindre à ta quête.

-Tu attends toujours pour le maillot de bain spéciale édition de Final Fantasy.

-Ta famille connaît toutes les paroles de One Winged Angel parce que tu la chantes trop souvent…

-Quand tu veux te suicider parce que tu as découvert un Final Fantasy que tu n'avais pas.

-Quand on te demande ton Héro et la seule personne que tu trouves, c'est un perso de ff.

-Tu commences à lire les mauvaises fanfictions parce qu'il n'y en a plus de bonne, tu les as toutes lues…

-Tu demandes à ta mère de te sortir une potion du frigo, et le pire, c'est qu'elle sait de quoi tu parles.

-Tu as des posters géant des persos de ff dans ta chambre.

-Quand le phénix dans Harry Potter l'a soigné, t'a crié : ''Phoenix Down !!''

* * *

**Court, mais sympatique quand même...**

**Kalisca, la voila, ce n'est pas une moitié, mais c'est mieux que rien... Ca trainait depuis longtemps alors j'ai posté, juste pour vous lol. Tu as les yeux verts? assume alors...**

**Coldbreath, ben quoi? C'est pas fou non, on retient mieux je trouve... bon c'est pas complet, mais faut pas en demander trop non plus... J'espère que tu as aimé la suite!**

**Yukira Shiroi, toi aussi!! j'avoue que je ne les ai pas toutes faites, mais la plupart oui... XD**

**Aeris Hikari, Yay! comme moi! contente que ça t'ai plu!**

**Major-oniakai vive la folie ff7-tienne!! ( heu... sa se dit ça? XD)**


	3. Débilités X3

_**Hé oui la suite tant attendue! J'avoue que je commence à perdre l'inspiration, alors si vous avez des choses cocasses, dites-moi les, je pourrais les rajouter! J'espère que ca vous plaira! J'ai cherché un bon moment! Et oui, je sais, c'est court... Ne me le rapellez pas... u.u**_

-Quand tu reçois un appel et ta sonnerie, qui est la musique de victoire retentit, tu te sens apprécié

-Quand tu reçois un appel et ta sonnerie, qui est la musique de victoire retentit, tu te sens apprécié.

-Tu appelle tes prof par des noms de boss de ff, (un de mes prof était Sephiroth parce qu'il était implacable XD)

-Quand tu fais une discussion scientifique avec un ami pour prendre une autruche et un canari pour faire un chocobo, et quelle serait la meilleure façon de le créer.

-Quand tu t'achètes des verres de contacts colorés pour faire plus SOLDIERS.

-Quand tu t'achètes une Buster Sword… Et tu t'en sers sur un pauvre cactus sans défenses.

-Quand tu vois une plume blanche sur le sol, tu cries : ''OH MON DIEU, ANGEAL EST VIVANT!!'' (Faisable aussi avec les plumes noires pour Sephiroth et Genesis)

-Quand tes parents t'achètent la réplique de la moto de Cloud pour ta graduation.

-Quand tu as une soirée de film entre amis, tu insistes À CHAQUES FOIS que vous écoutiez Advent Children.

-Quand tu demandes à ton prof d'éducation physique pourquoi il n'y a pas d'équipes de Blitzball.

-Quand tu dis : ''Moi, quand je serai grande ( ou grand) je veux être une invoqueur!

-Tu sais les deuxièmes noms de persos, même les plus inutiles.

-Quand tu as TOUTES les musiques des Final Fantasy sur ton Mp3.

-Quand tu vas à la librairie et tu demandes s'ils n'ont pas Loveless en magasin… Et ils te sortent le manga de Yaoi…

-Quand tu crois que tu peux vraiment invoquer des créatures pour te protéger des voyous. ( Aide-moi Ifrit! commence à se faire tabasser)

-Quand tu fais des copies de tes cd de soundtracks, comme ça les originaux ne seront pas endommagés.

-Quand tu brule ton ami avec ton briquet et tu cries ''FIRAGA''.

-Quand tu as une panne d'électricité chez toi et que tes parents disent qu'ils vont appeler la compagnie d'électricité tu hurles : ''SHINRA??''


	4. débilités ah non, pas encore!

**_Ouais, je sais, il est court, mais, j'ai vraiment plus d'inspiration u.u enfin, j'espère que vous l'aimerez tout de même!_**

* * *

-Quand ton père pogne une crise à force de te regarder jouer, vole la manette et commence à jouer

-Quand ton père pogne une crise à force de te regarder jouer, vole la manette et commence à jouer. Et tu n'as pas le droit de l'aider…

-Quand tu joues, en même temps, Final fantasy III au ds, final fantasy dirge of cerberus au ps2 et crisis core au psp.

-Quand tu as joué 18 heures en ligne et tu commences à penser que la petite balle sur la tête des moogles est de la nourriture.

-Tu vas à une Atm et essaye de sauvegarder ta partie et tu commences à crier : '' La maudite machine veux pas me laisser sauvegarder GYAAAAA!!''

-Tu rentres dans les maisons des autres pour trouver des objets qui pourraient t'être utile… et tu te fais arrêter.

-Après avoir joué pendant deux jours complets à ff10, ton enseignant te demande une question et tu réponds, par automatisme, en albhed.

-Quand quelqu'un dit :'' J'ai été convoqué'' ou '' je vais être convoqué'', la première chose que tu dis c'est : ''Protège Yuna avec ta vie!''

-Quand tu vas dans une boutique de fleur et vois des cactus, tu frôles la crise cardiaque avant de les attaquer en hurlant : ''Mourrez, sales Cactuars!! Vous ne me vaincrez jamais!!'' Et tu dois débourser cent dollars.

-Quand tu rêves de t'acheter une autruche, de la peindre en jaune, et te promener dessus… en ayant tes écouteurs qui jouent la musique des chocobo…

-Quand tu fais de ton mieux pour faire des répliques pourries en bois de tes épées favorites.

-À chaque fois que tu entends Cloud dans une conversation, tu es immédiatement intéressé par celle-ci.

-Quand tu crois que le cool-aid vert est en fait du lifestream séché.

-Quand ta coloc te réveille le matin en disant que tu chantonnais dans ton sommeil… une chanson dans une langue inconnue… ( genre latin )

* * *

**_major-oniakai, tu rigole, non? awwwww... un beau petit minou noir... contente de voir que pour plusieurs, je ne suis pa seule à en faire lol, même si certain, c'est de la pure folie... les avoir fait, je serait à l'hopital psychiatrique lol._**

**_ayame-nightbreed, lol, vive les plumes blanches!! mais surtout les noires... Le pire c'est que je l'ai fait celle-là... mon amie pleurait par terre tellement elle riait. Les gens autour nous regardait come si on était folle... ce qui est un peu le cas... vive les hojo! nan..._**

**_Kalisca.. merci. Depuis que j'ai lu ta review, je regarde tout les conducteurs de moto! Gyaaaa... et yen a pas mal dans mon coin en plus... pas fine XD coudonc, les prof de science, sont tous fou ou quoi? lol_**

**_Laissez des reviews, ca fait toujours plaisir!_**


End file.
